


Not Alone

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Self-Hatred, self deprication, self doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: Leonard comes to your rescue again.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



> Song inspiration is "Spiral" by Mothica.

“What are you looking at, sugar?” 

You felt the bed next to you dip and a pair of arms wrap around you, pulling you against an all too familiar chest. 

“You’re back early,” you smirked despite yourself. “I thought Kirk was going to hold you hostage for another five hours.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I asked for the night shift off and to be honest, I’d much rather spend it with you than with those whiny babies in the Medbay.

“Oh, was Kirk paying his weekly visit?”

“Guess you could say that,” he chuckled. “Along with that Ensign friend of yours the Medbay has been just peachy and full of chaos.” 

You laughed watching as Leo’s hands trailed down your sides and entwining one of your hands in his. You relished his nearness, his warmth, eyes fluttering closed as you felt his sure steady breaths, his heartbeat in his chest. It was peaceful, just you and him in the silence until your brain provided some unhelpful thoughts and lies. 

“What are you actually here for, Leo? Not that I don’t enjoy your company but I didn’t think you came all this way to talk to me about Medbay business.”

“You’re right. I did come here to see you. I’ve missed you terribly.”

Oh, really? I’m sure he has better places to be on his night off. Yeah, he could’ve been out with that new office secretary he was chatting with earlier. Are you certain that was harmless enough? Why would he want you?

You could feel the tears forming. Leo knew you well enough to know your resigned silence was more than contemplation and he gently turned you over to face him. 

“Tell me, sugar. What do you need?”

“I…I just need you. I missed you too; it’s just, why me, Leo. Why?” 

The corners of your husband’s lips pulled back into a full fledged smile.

“I could rewrite my entire dissertation over the reasons I treasure you, sugar and not even all pages would be enough to tell you how much I love you, darling.” 

“Oh Leo.” 

The tears were flowing freely as you wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands gripping your waist as your hands made their way up caressing his face before connecting your lips to his in a blaze of passion. 

“I love you, Mrs. McCoy,” he smiled as you pulled away, chasing his lips with your own. Tonight, he would show you just how much he loved and cherished you.


End file.
